Electronic devices, such as network access servers, are typically housed in a metal cabinet in a vertically stacked configuration. Cable troughs are typically mounted inside the cabinet to rout the various cables associated with the devices. An opening is typically formed in the top surface of the cabinet to allow cables to be routed in and out of the cabinet. However, when an installer positioned on top of the cabinet routs cables from the outside of the cabinet to the inside of the cabinet, there is nothing to prevent unwanted foreign objects, such as keys, pens, etc. from falling through the opening and into the cable trough mounted within the cabinet. Moreover, the cables can become frayed when they are pulled through the opening due to the contact between the cable and the metal edge surrounding the opening.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a protective grommet apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages described above, and to provide a simple and cost effective protective grommet apparatus.